beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Brother
Hey Brother" is a dance song by Swedish DJ and record producer Avicii from his debut studio album, True (2013). American bluegrass singer Dan Tyminski provides vocals for the track. It was written by Avicii, Ash Pournouri, Salem Al Fakir, Vincent Pontare and Veronica Maggio. "Hey Brother" sees Avicii giving his brother advice.3 The song, which serves as the album's third single, was solicited to Australian radio on 9 October 201345 and later released on 28 October 2013 in Germany, Switzerland and Austria.6 In March 2014, a version of the track remixed by Avicii himself was released on his remix album True (Avicii by Avicii), this time featuring new vocals from singer Salem Al Fakir. Lyrics Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another? Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call! What if I lose it all? Oh sister, I will help you out! Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call! What if I lose it all? Oh sister, I will help you out! Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do Video Music video The official music video, directed by Jesse Sternbaum 8, was released on 9 December 2013. It depicts two brothers growing up in wartime America. There are pictures and clips of the Vietnam War interspersed in the video. At the end of the video, it is revealed that the youngest boy thought of his father (who died in the Vietnam War) as the older brother he never had. It features two boys, the older played by Zach Voss and the younger boy played by Jack Estes. The end of the video shows Avicii walking through the grass while fireflies are flying around. A music video was also released for the Avicii by Avicii version on 9 April 2014 on Avicii's VEVO page. The video was directed by Nick Fung and Nate Olson and features clips from the Cartoon Hangover web-series Bravest Warriors.9 The video was released as part of "Channel 4", a project by Avicii which had several songs from his True (Avicii by Avicii) album made into music videos by various YouTube filmmakers and animators, which included Joe Penna, Keshen8, and YoMama, as well as Cartoon Hangover. In the United Kingdom, after climbing for several weeks, "Hey Brother" peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart on 15 December 2013 ― for the week ending dated 21 December 2013 ― being held off the top spot by Lily Allen's cover of "Somewhere Only We Know". It eventually spent 22 weeks in the top 40 ― 10 of which were in the top 10.12 In addition, "Hey Brother" peaked at the top of the UK Dance Chart. Including previous releases "I Could Be the One", "Wake Me Up" and "You Make Me", Avicii therefore reached the summit of the UK Dance Chart four times in 2013 alone. The song spent a total of six weeks at the top spot on the UK Dance Chart, ended by "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne. Commercial performance In the United Kingdom, after climbing for several weeks, "Hey Brother" peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart on 15 December 2013 ― for the week ending dated 21 December 2013 ― being held off the top spot by Lily Allen's cover of "Somewhere Only We Know". It eventually spent 22 weeks in the top 40 ― 10 of which were in the top 10.12 In addition, "Hey Brother" peaked at the top of the UK Dance Chart. Including previous releases "I Could Be the One", "Wake Me Up" and "You Make Me", Avicii therefore reached the summit of the UK Dance Chart four times in 2013 alone. The song spent a total of six weeks at the top spot on the UK Dance Chart, ended by "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne. In the United States, the song entered the Billboard Hot 100 chart at number 77 in December 2013. It continued climbing and rose to number 16 in March 2014, and reached a million in total sales that week.13 After Clear Channel personnel noticed the song's success at pop and adult pop radio, they asked Island Def Jam to craft a remix that showcases the song's instruments more prominently. Support for this remix enabled "Hey Brother" to debut, and peak,14 at number 59 on Billboard's Country Airplay chart in March 2014.15 The song would become Avicii's final song to hit the top 40 before his death in 2018.